


Height Difference

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Mike is and isn't short.





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



It surprises Martin, in the morning, to find that Mike Crew's bed has physical limitations. That the man himself, stretched out next to him, one hand resting on Martin's hip, fingers fitting exactly the bruises there, doesn't tower over him, is shorter, so much shorter that Martin would have to stoop to kiss him.

He seems taller when he's awake, has a physical presence that makes everyone else small. In the night, Martin's sure he's bigger, but perception's hard then; Mike drops him. Height is a drop in the ocean, when he's pinned down and falling through an endless sky.


End file.
